


Goblin Warfare: Snape's Comeuppance

by Leggo My Lego Harry Potter (Runic_Purple_Panda)



Series: Goblin Warfare and AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LEGO Harry Potter (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Goblin Warfare AU, Snape is Clearly Insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/Leggo%20My%20Lego%20Harry%20Potter
Summary: The slight change to a few words in a newspaper article makes Snape lose his temper and ignore Flitwick’s warning.Angering a half-goblin charms master and expert duelist ends about as well for him as you might think.(A Goblin Warfare AU beginning in chapter four)





	1. A Slight Change In Wording

**Author's Note:**

> Breaking off from Goblin Warfare in Chapter 04: The Potters Speak Out, this starts with the same article in that chapter, with a slight change: Instead of saying ‘another professor’, ‘that professor’, and ‘the professor from before’ in his letter, Harry actually specifies Professor Snape.
> 
> Yes, this does mean that you should read the preceding chapters of Goblin Warfare before you read this.

**_The Potters Speak Out!_ **

**_Notarized Letters Found In Will_ **

 

_Recently the wills of Lord and Lady Potter were read to their son, Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. The notifications of bequests went out shortly afterward, including one to every newspaper outlet with a request to print the letters in their entirety. Along with the letters from the late Lord and Lady Potter, young Harry Potter wrote a letter as well. The letters are notarized, and completely truthful, since all the words are in blue._

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_Shortly after the birth of our son, Harry James, we found out that the Dark Lord Voldemort was targeting us specifically, along with the Longbottoms. Both of our families went into hiding. While we do not know how the Longbottoms have chosen to hide, we have chosen the Fidelius Charm._

_The Fidelius Charm will hide our location within a Secret-Keeper. Our first choice for Secret-Keeper was Sirius Black, James’ best friend. However, Sirius believed that he would be too obvious. He suggested one of our other friends to be the Secret-Keeper, while he drew the attention of the opposing side._

_If we were killed by the Dark Lord known as Voldemort, or any of his followers, while we were in hiding, then our Secret-Keeper betrayed us. Let it be known that Peter Pettigrew will be forever an enemy of the Potter Family and their allies if that was the case, because he is our Secret-Keeper._

_Knowing that there are some people who do not like to believe the truth, we have written this down in this notarized letter, and have had copies prepared to send to every newspaper outlet, as well as the head of the DMLE, the Minister of Magic, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Britain’s representative in the International Confederation of Wizards._

_Sincerely yours,_

 

_James Potter_

_Lord of the Potter Family_

 

_Lily Potter_

_Lady of the Potter Family_

 

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_I realize that the thought of Sirius Black being innocent of his crimes is unbelievable. After all, everyone believes he betrayed my parents, and then tracked down and killed Peter Pettigrew and over a dozen muggles, before escaping Azkaban last year to kill me. But none of this is actually true._

_As my parents’ letter stated, Peter Pettigrew was the true Secret-Keeper of my parents, while Sirius Black played the part of decoy. The night of Halloween, he visited the home of Peter Pettigrew, and not finding him there, or any sign of struggle, Sirius decided to check on my parents._

_It was too late. By the time he arrived, Hagrid had already collected me on Dumbledore’s orders. He offered Hagrid the use of his motorcycle, charmed against crashing, decided to track down Pettigrew. Only, when he finally found Pettigrew, the other man began screaming about Sirius having betrayed my parents, before cutting off his finger, and blowing up the street, escaping into the sewers below in his animagus form, that of a rat._

_If at all possible, I would like the Daily Prophet to reprint the photo of the Weasleys’ from the article about them winning the drawing last year. It was that copy of the Prophet that Minister Fudge, at Azkaban for I reason I don’t know, handed to Sirius. In that picture, you will notice that my friend, Ron Weasley, has a rat._

_That rat has been in their family for years, first as his older brother Percy’s rat, then as Ron’s rat. No one noticed anything strange about the rat, because all he did was eat, sleep, and one memorable time, defended us from other students by biting them. He was a good pet rat._

_But he was not actually a rat, but Peter Pettigrew in his animagus form, waiting for information on his master, Voldemort. How is it possible that I know all of this? Sirius and Pettigrew revealed it to me at the end of the last school year. Sirius, and then Defense Professor Remus Lupin, revealed Pettigrew to myself and my friends Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley._

_Pettigrew begged for his life from Sirius and Remus, but found no mercy from them. He then turned to the three of us, and began trying to claim that he should be spared because he was a good pet. Ron and Hermione had no mercy for him either. I did want him to live, not because I didn’t think he shouldn’t die for what he did, but because I wanted my godfather, Sirius Black, to be free, and knew we would need some pretty big evidence to convince people of his innocence._

_Unfortunately, Pettigrew escaped, and the dementors, supposedly placed at Hogwarts to protect us, swarmed around us. I passed out, and woke up in the Hospital Wing. The Minister was there, to assure me that Sirius Black would be dealt with. I, and my friends, tried telling him that Sirius was innocent and Pettigrew was the real culprit, but Professor Snape had convinced him that Sirius must have confounded us. The Minister chose to believe Professor Snape, and was fully prepared to murder my innocent godfather._

_If not for my godfather’s mysterious escape from the castle, which Professor Snape claimed was somehow my fault, Sirius’ life would have ended that night and no one would ever know the truth. Despite his escape, the dementors placed at Hogwarts were sent back to Azkaban. Apparently, despite their attempt to kill everyone at a quidditch game, it was only now that they were considered too dangerous to be around students._

_I have requested that this be sent to all the same people my parents’ letter is being sent to. It is my sincerest hope that Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew get the justice they both so deeply deserve._

_Sincerely,_

 

_Harry Potter_

_Heir of the Potter Family_

 

_Both letters have been printed in their entirety. To see the picture referenced in the second letter, turn to page 8. For more evidence in the case of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, turn to page 15-19._

_-Jacintha McKinnon, Daily Prophet_

* * *

Snape threw down the paper in disgust.  That idiot brat had just insured that Black – the murder – would be declared innocent.  He snarled in anger and threw his cup at his office wall, where it shattered.  He ignored the elf that came in to clean it up.

Damn Potters…always sticking their necks out for that bastard Black.  Clearly, the potion he had been giving the boy to stunt his growth and keep him from looking anymore like his father hadn’t changed the Potter habit of saving Black.  That was fine.  Snape had an idea for another potion to give the brat.

Flitwick’s words came to him once more, _“I want you to know, Severus,_ exactly _who you will be up against if I ever find out about you putting potions in any students food again.”_

Snape ignored them and began to brew the potion he required.  And this one wouldn’t be detectable by any spell.  The thought that Flitwick found out about the potions through the elves didn’t even cross his mind.

* * *

Snape entered the kitchen and made a beeline for Winky.  He glared at the drunken elf, and placed a crate of butterbeer in front of her.

“This goes on Potter’s plate tonight at dinner,” Snape said, handing Winky the vial.

“Yes, Greasy Professor Sir,” Winky said, hiccupping.  “Winky will do.”

“You’d better,” Snape snarled before leaving the kitchen.  Winky drank a few of her new butterbeer bottles before going to see Flitwick.

* * *

“Professor Flittywick Sir,” Winky said, sniffling.

“Yes, Winky?” Flitwick asked.

“Greasy Professor Sir give Winky butterbeer again to put this on Harry Potter Sir’s plate.”

“And did you place any of it on Harry’s plate?”

“No Professor Flittywick Sir.  Winky brings it straight here,” WInky said, hiccupping.

“I see.  Thank you Winky.  If anyone else asks you to put a potion in Harry’s food, I want you to bring it straight to me, just like now, alright?”

“Yes sir, Professor Flittywick Sir,” Winky said, hiccupping again.

Winky disappeared with a ‘pop’ and Flitwick stood, before making his way to Dumbledore’s office.

* * *

“Come in,” Dumbledore said.  Flitwick entered his office, and judging by the look on his face, he wasn’t happy.  Flitwick set a vial on his desk.

“I require a potions master, one that is _not_ Severus Snape, to look at this potion and tell us what it is.”

Dumbledore frowned, “Severus has my complete trust, Filius.”

“You bring in a different potions master, or I firecall Amelia Bones and _she_ brings in one.  Your decision.”

Dumbledore sighed, but went to the fireplace.  A few minutes later, Horace Slughorn stepped jovially into Dumbledore’s office.

“Is this the potion?” Slughorn asked, picking the vial up off of Dumbledore’s desk.

“Yes,” Flitwick said.  “Can you tell what it is?”

“Of course I can.  Give me a few seconds,” Slughorn said.  He opened the vial, sniffed it, eyed the colors and swirls, and then dipped his finger in it and tasted it.  “Hmm…well now.  It doesn’t have a proper name, but is most definitely illegal.  It stunts, not only physical growth, but magical growth as well.”

Dumbledore and Flitwick stared at the potion in horror.

“Tell me none of our students had planned to give this to another of our students,” Dumbledore said.

“That’s the only good news I can give you,” Flitwick said.  “Winky brought this to me, telling me that Snape had brought it to her to soak Harry’s plate in.”

“Severus wouldn’t-“

“Severus _did_ ,” Flitwick said.  “It’s not the first time.  I caught him at it before, with just a physical growth stunting potion.  And I gave him a warning not to do it again.”

“That may explain why he chose this one in particular,” Slughorn said.  “Once ingested it’s almost impossible to detect, except by a potion master.  Was he giving this to one of your Ravens, Filius?”

“No, one of Minerva’s Lions.  Harry Potter, to be exact.”

“Harry?” Dumbledore asked, looking very disheartened.

“Yes.  I want a duel, public to ensure he learns his lesson.  I’ve already given him a warning, which he chose to ignore, and Harry is my apprentice.”

“I’m not sure that a public duel is such a goo-“

“It’s a public duel or a public cursing, and I’m quite sure the aurors will agree with me.”

Dumbledore sighed again, “As you wish, Filius.  I’ll announce it at dinner tonight.”

* * *

Dumbledore stood, clinking his glass with his fork, “I ask that all students remain in the Great Hall after dinner.  We will be holding an exhibition duel.”

Noise exploded in the hall as students tried to figure out who would be dueling.  Even the staff was curious about who would be dueling.  The only exception was Snape who was eyeing Harry as he ate, celebrating inside as the brat ate off of what Snape believed was a potion-tainted plate.

After dinner was finished and the plates cleared away, Dumbledore stood again and smiled at the students, “I’m afraid that earlier this evening I told a little white lie.  This will not be an exhibition duel, but a duel of reprisal.”

There were a few gasps from the students and staff.

“If you’ll all bear with me for a few moments, I’ll set up the dueling platform,” Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore floated the tables to the sides of the hall, closed the doors and sealed them shut, and then set up a dueling platform in the middle of the hall.  He also set up shields to keep the audience safe from wayward spells.

Finally, when he was finished, he sat down in his usual seat.  Flitwick stood up and took to the stage.

“Severus Snape!” Flitwick called out.  “You have attacked my apprentice a second time, even after I warned you not to!  Stand and face reprisal!”

Every face in the hall turned to look at Snape, who looked even paler than normal and was slowly shaking his head back and forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assume that at the same time that Snape’s scenes are happening Harry and Flitwick are at the Weighing of the Wands. At the same time that Flitwick’s scenes are happening, Harry is informing the other champions of the dragons.
> 
> However, after this chapter, bits and pieces of Goblin Warfare will be put in the chapters, as this is following along with the story, just with Snape getting his comeuppance.


	2. Snape vs. Flitwick Would Imply Snape Has A Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subtitle: He Doesn't

“I’m waiting, Snape,” Flitwick said.

Snape continued shaking his head, “I refuse the challenge.”  Snape’s eyes darted over to Dumbledore.  Dumbledore frowned and stood.

“If you will not agree to the duel of reprisal, I will have no choice but to give Filius free reign, and do my best to shield the students from any stray spells from either of you.”

“But-“

“No buts, Severus,” Dumbledore said.  “Did you think your actions wouldn’t be found out?  Will you duel or not?”

Snape’s eyes darted back over to Flitwick and he shivered, “I’ll duel.”  Flitwick could do whatever he wanted in the duel so long as Snape lived, but if given free reign by Dumbledore, well, Filius Flitwick wasn’t exactly known for holding back.

_“Did you know, it wasn’t dark rituals that resulted in the loss of his nose, but one of my cutting curses? And he never did quite regain full control of his left arm, after I detached it with a blasting curse.”_ Flitwick had said of Voldemort.

Snape may live through the duel, but he didn’t expect to walk away whole, and that was assuming he was left enough of his legs to actually walk when Flitwick was done with him.

 “Then get up here,” Flitwick snarled.  A lot of the students were surprised at the viciousness their smallest professor was showing.  Even the Ravenclaws were astounded.  Snape slowly ascended to the dueling platform, shaking, wand at the ready.

“Are the two of you ready?” Dumbledore asked.  “Then…begin.”  Dumbledore barely managed to get out of the way, before Flitwick’s wand twitched and Snape bounced off the platform’s wards.  The audience, student and faculty alike, watched in horrified awe as Snape bounced around the platform, shrieking as he hit the wards only to be forcibly bashed into another side of the ward, and then another, and another.

“It’s like Malfoy the Ferret all over again,” Hermione muttered.  “Except it’s been supersized.”

Snape tried to fire spells at Flitwick, but the few he managed to fire off in the time between being smacked into the wards, were shot haphazardly and missed Flitwick by wide margins.

“I had no idea Flitwick could look so scary,” they heard Ron whisper to Seamus and Dean.

Many students agreed with the sentiment, having only seen the man while he was cheerfully explaining this charm or that.  Even the older Ravenclaws had not seen Flitwick look so angry before.

“I had no idea Flitwick could _be_ that scary,” Ginny said.

Snape’s normally pale skin was starting to color with the bruises from the first few hits into the wards.  Eventually, Flitwick got tired of bashing him around and let him drop.  Snape landed on the platform floor with a loud ‘oof’, then rolled into kneeling position with his wand pointed at Flitwick.

“Sectumsempra!” he screamed.

Flitwick batted the spell aside with the tip of his wand like it was nothing.  The students however screamed in alarm when the spell hit the wards.  The wards had not shown themselves when Flitwick had hit them with Snape, or when any of Snape’s other spells had splashed harmlessly against them.  This time, however, the spell sent a dark red shockwave through them.

“Reducto!  Bombarda!  Sectumsempra!”

Flitwick batted those spells aside too.

“Are you perhaps trying too hard?” Flitwick said, mocking him.  “Or perhaps you’re not trying hard enough.  Allow me…Avis Oppungo!”

A flock of birds appeared and immediately dove for Snape, pecking and scratching him.

Flitwick continued to fire spell after spell at Snape.  Trying to avoid Flitwick’s spells and the birds’ attacks proved too much for Snape.  One of Flitwick’s banishing charms forcibly threw Snape into a ward wall with a sickening crunch.  Snape stopped moving.

“Snape is out,” Dumbledore said, “the duel is over.”

Flitwick nodded and waved his wand, making the birds disappear.  Dumbledore took down the wards and checked on Snape.

“He is alive, just unconscious,” Dumbledore said.

“Throw him out of the school, Albus,” Flitwick said.  “Or I leave instead, and I’ll be taking my apprentice with me, Tournament or no Tournament.”

Dumbledore nodded and with a flick of his wand began levitating Snape, “As soon as Poppy is finished with him, I’ll send him to pack his things.”

* * *

“Horace, I hate to ask this of you after you’ve already retired,” Dumbledore said.

“My answer is yes, of course,” Horace said.  “I’ll teach and be Head of Slytherin, but only for the rest of the year.  That should give you plenty of time to find a replacement.”

“I hadn’t even asked yet,” Dumbledore commented, smiling at his old friend.

“Of course not, but what else would you be asking me to come out of retirement for?  It’s not like you can keep him around, even if Filius hadn’t asked you to get rid of him.  A duel of reprisal?  Which he then lost?  It’s almost as good as a guilty verdict.  And that’s not even getting into the _illegal_ potion he brewed before trying to give that potion to a student.  Personally Albus, if you had kept him around after that, I’d have called St. Mungo’s to get a healer to check your head.”

Dumbledore nodded absentmindedly, “If you’ll excuse me, I must go inform Severus of his _early retirement_.

“Do yourself a favor Albus, and keep your wand at the ready.  There’s no telling how he’d react to being fired after Filius humiliated him so badly.”

Dumbledore frowned, but nodded again.

* * *

Severus Snape woke up in the Hospital Wing, still sore from the beating he received.  He blinked a few times to clear his vision and saw Dumbledore sitting beside his bed, wand in hand.

Dumbledore noticed he was awake, and frowned, “I cannot begin to tell you how disappointed I am in you Severus.  When Filius came to me with a potion claiming you had tried to have it placed in a student’s food, I didn’t want to believe it.  And when Horace told us what it was – _what in Merlin’s name were you thinking_!?”

Snape flinched.

“Did you think we wouldn’t find out?” Dumbledore continued.  “Did you think Filius wouldn’t make good on his promise?  I have ignored complaints about you for _years_!  Every student has a least favorite teacher, and with your dour personality, I assumed you were just an…easy pick as it were.  That you would betray my trust in you like this – you have left me no choice.  Severus, you’re fired.”

“What!?  You can’t!” Snape exclaimed.

“I am the Headmaster of this school, Severus Snape.  I can and have fired you.  You will leave through Poppy’s floo as soon as she is done with you.  Your things will be sent after you later in the week.  If you are very lucky, Filius will accept the duel as the end of the matter and not press charges against you on Harry’s behalf.  Good day, Severus.”

The last words came out of Dumbledore in an angry tone and he stormed out of the Hospital Wing, electricity crackling in the air around him.

* * *

**_Duel of Reprisal At Hogwarts!_ **

**_Snape Fired After Attempting to Dose Student With Illegal Potion!_ **

 

_Yesterday evening, the students at Hogwarts, including the guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, were asked to stay behind after dinner for an exhibition duel.  Only it wasn’t an exhibition duel at all, as Professor Dumbledore revealed, claiming, “I told a little white lie.  This will not be an exhibition duel, but a duel of reprisal.”_

_A duel of reprisal, for those that do not remember, is a similar to an honor duel, except instead of one person’s honor being slighted, it is generally done by a family memberon behalf of a minor that was slighted.  Although the student’s name has been withheld, it was Filius Flitwick, Professor of Charms at Hogwarts, that requested the duel._

_His target for reprisal?  None other than Hogwarts Potions Master Severus Snape._

 

The article continued on, describing the events of the duel and how Dumbledore had fired Snape for his actions that led to the duel in the first place.

“I like McKinnon,” Harry said.  “She knows how to write an article well.”

“Hey Harry, look at this,” Neville said.  He was a few pages into the Daily Prophet.

 

**_A Sit Down With The Four Champions_ **

 

_Recently as part of the Weighing of the Wands ceremony, I got to sit down with each of the champions in the Tri-Wizard Tournament._

_Durmstrang’s champion is Viktor Krum, the seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team earlier this summer at the Quidditch World Cup, held here in England._

_Beauxbatons’ champion is Fleur Delacour, a pretty girl, and daughter of the head of the French DMLE._

_Hogwarts’ eldest champion is Cedric Diggory, whose father works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures._

_Hogwarts’ youngest champion is Harry Potter, famed Boy-Who-Lived. I was, unfortunately, unable to secure a private sit down with the youngest champion in the tournament’s history, due to interference._

_I will, of course, continue to work towards obtaining that private sit down, and bring you all the juicy details you desire._

_-Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet_

“I don’t have any plans to do a _private sit down_ ,” Harry said. “That woman was creepy.”

“Poor baby,” Hermione said, without much sympathy.

“I can’t imagine her being very happy about getting shunted off the front page.  Did something happen to your teeth?” Harry asked.

“Malfoy got me with a teeth-growing curse. Madam Pomfrey let me decide when to stop them shrinking when she fixed them.”

“Why that little…I’ll wring his ferrety neck.”

“Don’t bother,” Hermione said. “Ron already defended my honor, and he and Malfoy both got detention with Slughorn to boot.”

* * *

_Dear Apprentice Potter,_

_I have finished collecting the available information that you requested during your last trip to Gringotts. I have sent the open times in my schedule to your Master, Flitcar Kyarwick, so that he may find the time in your training schedule to bring you here._

_Sincerely,_

_Proudcar Kyargott_

“I see you’ve received yours,” Flitwick said.

“Yes, but how come I’m receiving them now, when I wasn’t before?”

“A question more suited for Proudcar I think. We’re taking a break from our usual Saturday schedule to go to Gringotts.”

The usual Saturday schedule was for Harry to dodge all the incoming spellfire from Flitwick, and whichever seventh year Ravenclaw he had picked for the day. He wouldn’t really miss it.

“Instead, we’ll do follow Saturday’s schedule tomorrow.” Harry groaned, and placed his head in his arms. “I told you you would come to hate me, didn’t I?” Flitwick asked with an amused smile. “Now up you get. The quicker we get this over with, the more time you have to study later.”

“Yes sir.”

“I think we’ll stop by the Ministry afterwards, too.  It’s been a while since I’ve seen Amelia Bones.”


	3. Mostly Filler

“ **Earfell Harrycar, Flitcar** ,” Proudgott said.

“Pleasant Greetings to you as well,” Flitwick said. Harry repeated him.

“What would you like to start with, Harrycar? The letters or the books?”

“The books,” Harry said. After reading each one of his dragon books twice, he had opened the Harry Potter Adventure Book anthology. The writing wasn’t that bad, although it certainly seemed familiar. But the books themselves were touted as fact, rather than fiction, so everyone who had read them apparently thought they were true.

“Very well. The publishers, Obscurus Books, refused to give up the authors’ names.”

“Names?”

“Yes, the head publisher did let that slip. Accidentally, judging by the look on his face. There are at least two authors. I’m still looking into it, but it appears that the authors are not paid through Gringotts itself. I have frozen the business accounts of Obscurus Books for the time being, since they are using your name and image without permission.

“I believe it will only be a short time before they crack and give us the names. In the meantime, I have sent the issue onto the Gringotts legal department. You have not received any royalties for the use of your name and image. While we goblins could care less about a wizard losing money, a titled goblin is another thing. They will very shortly rue the day they decided to publish the books themselves.”

“Thank you,” Harry said. “And the letters.”

“Your legal guardian is permitted to keep your mail from you if they believe there is sufficient need. Even if taken to court, they would not be asked why they kept it from you, but only if they believed they needed to.”

“But if the Dursleys’ knew I had money sitting in a bank somewhere, they would have taken it. There’s no way they knew about the letters.”

“I assure you, there a safeguards in place to prevent someone from stealing their charge’s inheritance out from under them. However, neither Vernon nor Petunia Dursley were your guardians.”

“What? How? I lived there, so they had to be.”

“Yes, you lived there, but only because you were placed there by your legal guardian, Albus Dumbledore, who retained your guardianship despite not having physical custody of you. So long as he felt there was sufficient need to keep your mail from you, he was legally entitled to do so. That’s all a moot point now, however, since Flitcar is now your legal guardian.”

“And all I’m keeping from you is the fan-mail, although if you’d like that…” Flitwick said.

Harry scrunched up his nose, “No thank you.”

“There are currently six goblins going through it all, checking for curses, potions, and the like, and then send out a form letter of thanks. Anyone stupid enough to try something will find themselves in trouble. Is there anything else you’d like to discuss with me today?”

“How was Dumbledore my legal guardian?”

“He was named in your parents will. Unfortunately, it appears that your parents didn’t inform anyone but their witnesses about the ‘no contact with the Dursleys’ clause.”

“Their witnesses?”

“Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom. Mr. Black was carted off to Azkaban, and Mr. Longbottom is currently in the long-term care ward at St. Mungo’s.”

“Any word on the Ministry’s reaction to the article my and my parents’ letters appeared in?”

“The Ministry, as usual, is a slow travelling cog. They are, last I heard, still researching the information from McKinnon’s own research. When they finish that, there will likely be a trial. The Black Family accountant has already started contact with Mr. Black, so that he is able to attend when the trial finally happens.”

“The Ministry would love to be able to say they gave him a chance but he didn’t show up.”

“Not this time. Slashgott would demand heads start rolling.”

* * *

Amelia Bones looked up from her paperwork as her secretary peeked her head into her office.

“Rebecca?” she asked.

“Professor Flitwick is here to see you, along with his apprentice,” Rebecca said.

“Send them in.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I assume that this about the duel with Snape?” Amelia said, when Flitwick walked in the room.  She glanced at Harry but didn’t make any comments twoards him.

“Quite.  I thought you might like to know why it happened.”

“I admit to being quite curious.  The article went into great detail about the duel itself, but not why it was happening.”

“I have some memories to show you.  I assume you have access to a pensieve?”

“I do at home.  Give me a few moments go get it.”  Amelia went to the fireplace and disappeared in a rush of green fire.

“You may look as well, Harry,” Flitwick said.  “I know you’ve heard what happened, but seeing it is something different.”

“Thank you,” Harry said.

Amelia returned in another burst of green fire, carrying a pensieve, “If you would load in the memories, Professor Flitwick?”

Flitwick nodded, and set the memories into the bowl.  A small portion of the meeting with Harry’s healer mentioning the potion, Flitwick confronting the elves and then Snape, then Winky coming to him with the new potion, the entire meeting with Dumbledore and Slughorn, and then finally, the duel itself, more for Amelia than Harry as he had already seen it.

When the two of them came out of the memories, Harry was frowning and Amelia was snarling, reaching for a piece of parchment.

“I did have a few aurors out looking for him to bring him in for questioning but _that_ – that potion was definitely illegal.  I’m putting out an arrest warrant instead.”

“We’ll leave you to it,” Flitwick said, putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder and guiding him out of the room.

* * *

That Monday, Hermione joined them in the library at what had quickly become dubbed the Champion’s Table. Cho joined them on Tuesday. The students took that to mean that the table was open to company. Three students had to visit the hospital wing before they realized it didn’t mean that at all.

Two days before the first task, Fleur was the last to join them, pale as a sheet. “I ‘ad ‘oped you were wrong, ‘arry,” she said. “Madame Maxime confirmed it for me zis morning. We are to battle dragons.”

“Karkaroff as well,” Viktor added, not quite as pale-looking as Fleur but close. “They will haff one dragon for each of us. A Green, a Short-Snout, a Fireball, and a Horntail.”

“A ‘orntail!” Fleur exclaimed. “Why a ‘orntail?”

“The others aren’t nearly as dangerous,” Cedric agreed. “Why didn’t they get a Ridgeback or an Opaleye? Why did they have to give us a Horntail?”

“Oh, I’d love it if it were a Ridgeback,” Harry said. “It might be Norbert then.” Hermione smiled, but the others looked confused.

“Norbert?” Cho asked.

“In our first year, Hagrid found a dragon’s egg, and hatched it in his hut,” Hermione said.

“His _wooden_ hut!?” Cho said incredulously.

“Yep. Named it Norbert just after it set his beard on fire,” Harry added. “We didn’t want him to get in any trouble for having the dragon, so we contacted Ron’s brother Charlie, who works with dragons, and then smuggled Norbert up to the Astronomy Tower.”

“Wait, that actually happened?” Cedric asked. “I overheard the Slytherin prefects complaining about Malfoy losing them points by claiming you had a dragon.”

“Yes, well, he found the letter in one of Ron’s textbooks after he came to the Hospital Wing to taunt him,” Hermione said.

Viktor shook his head, “That boy has issues.”

“Yes he does,” Harry agreed. “And he gets away with nearly everything.”

“Including cursing me in the face,” Hermione grumbled.

“’e didn’t get away with ze dragon ztory,” Fleur said.

“Yeah, but we all got detention in the forest.”

“The Forbidden Forest?” Cedric asked.

“Yep, and while there was something killing the unicorns, with only Hagrid and Fang for protection.”

“Are they nuts?” Cho asked. “Admittedly, Hagrid is very large and intimidating, and probably hard to kill, but Fang’s a ruddy coward. Everyone knows that. Su Li’s kneazle kitten can make him turn tail and run away for Merlin’s sake!”

“Did you at least catch ze zing ‘arming ze unicorns?” Fleur asked.

“Eventually, at the end of the year. Turns out Voldemort was possessing Professor Quirrell. He was the reason my broom went crazy at the Quidditch game too.”

“And using the unicorn’s blood to keep himself alive. Smart,” Cho said. Then she shuddered. “But disturbing.”

“And this all happened in your first year?” Viktor asked. “What happened in the other years? A nundu attack!?”

“Close,” Hermione said. “Second year was a basilisk. Thankfully, no one saw the eyes directly, so we were only petrified rather than killed. Poor Myrtle wasn’t so lucky.”

“Moaning Myrtle? She was killed by the basilisk?” Cho asked.

Harry nodded, “When it was opened fifty years ago, by Voldemort as a student.”

“’e waz a ztudent here!?” Fleur exclaimed.

“Tom Marvolo Riddle,” Harry said, as Hermione wrote the name in the air with her wand. She then rearranged the letters to spell out ‘I am Lord Voldemort’.

“Sacre bleu!”

“And then last year was the dementors swarming the pitch during our game,” Cedric said. “Was the article in the Prophet right about Black? Was he really innocent?”

“Yeah. Unfortunately, our proof managed to escape in the confusion. Dementors attacked again. Nearly killed me and Sirius.”

“Zis country iz a death trap!” Fleur said.

“Yes it is,” Hermione said. “And with Harry’s unfortunate luck, we always end up in the middle of it, and – oh, oh no. Harry.”

Hermione paled and gave Harry a terrified look, setting the others on edge.

“What is it Hermione?”

“The Hungarian Horntail is the most dangerous dragon known to mankind. It can take up to thirty dragon handlers just to deal with one, and they’re trained on how to do it. And with your horrible luck Harry, just who do you think is getting the Horntail.”

Harry paled.

“What a story that would be,” Cho said, “ _Youngest Champion Ever Faces Most Dangerous Dragon Ever_. It’ll have nothing to do with any luck, Hermione.”

“Bagman’s got a big gambling problem, and even bigger gambling debts,” Cedric said. “The odds of Harry facing and surviving that dragon would have the biggest payout possible for him. And I’m pretty sure my dad mentioned how good Bagman was at Charms.”

“Then we’ll just haff to make sure that one of us gets the horntail instead,” Viktor said. He paused for a moment and then asked, “Does anyone know how we are chosen to face dragons?”

* * *

Snape had barely managed to avoid the aurors out looking for him after he was kicked out of Hogwarts.  No doubt the Potter brat had complained to Amelia Bones about how ‘unfair’ Snape had been to him, and whined at her until she sent aurors after him just to shut the brat up.

Snape conveniently ignored that his own actions had been illegal, no matter who they had been done against.  Snape, fully believing that _he_ was the victim in all of this, headed to one of his safe houses to pick up a few things he’d need.

One way or another, the Potter brat would pay for losing him his job and trying to get him arrested.


	4. Dragons Aren't the Only Danger

On the day of the first task, breakfast came with a surprise. Sirius Black strolled into the Great Hall, carrying papers detailing his pardon from the crimes he was accused of. Harry didn’t notice, until several shrieks echoed in the hall.

“Sirius!” Harry said excitedly, rushing over to the man and giving him a hug. “What are you doing here?”

The students in the hall, save for the ones that knew of Sirius’ innocence, looked confused, wondering why Harry Potter would hug the man who betrayed his parents.

“I’ve been recently pardoned,” Sirius said loudly, giving a pointed look to the students that had leaned forward to listen in. “Something about a couple of letters printed in the Daily Prophet. I know I’m probably a little early,” he said as he floated the papers over to Dumbledore, but the other champions will have their families here, and I didn’t want to be late.”

“Indeed they are,” Dumbledore said. He looked at the other three champions. “Your families are waiting in the ante room, just through that door. The rest of you, I believe, have class.” The students shuffled out of the Great Hall, and the Champions joined their families.

Just before Sirius and Harry joined them, Dumbledore said, “I was wondering if I might have a word with you after the task.”

“Assuming I survive, Headmaster,” Harry said.

“Don’t talk like that,” Sirius said. “Of course you’re going to survive.” He paused a moment. “But if you don’t, I promise to kill every adult in this school on your behalf. Except Snape.”

“Snape? He’s not even in the school anymore.  And I’d prefer it if you didn’t kill Professor Flitwick. Or McGonagall. Why Snape?”

“Snape shall be tied to a chair and forced to listen to muggle children’s songs. My particular favorite is _The Wheels on the Bus Go Round and Round_.” Sirius gave him a smile.

Harry smiled back, “Wait until you hear about the duel Flitwick had with him.  It was an epic beatdown.”

* * *

Snape hid under the invisibility cloak he had stolen from a shop in Knockturn Alley.  Today was the day he’d get his revenge on the Potter line.  James Potter had stolen away the woman he loved.  Harry Potter had stolen away his job and his reputation.  But Severus Snape would not take that lying down.

No, he would not, and certainly not today.  Today was the day that Snape ended the Potter line altogether.  And nothing would stop him.  Not Flitwick.  Not Dumbledore.  Not any of the Ministry’s aurors.  Nothing.

Today, Harry Potter would die by his hand.

* * *

“Well, now that we’re all here,” Bagman said, when the champions entered the tent. “The, uh, handlers are just now preparing for whichever of you goes first. We’ll decide the order you go in, and what you will face, with this.” He whipped out a small cloth sack and opened it. “No peeking. Just reach inside, and grab one. Just one, mind you. Ladies first.”

Fleur pulled out a small model dragon with the number three around its neck. It growled in her hand and hissed at her.

“The Chinese Fireball,” Bagman said. “Cedric, you next.”

Cedric pulled out a dragon with the number one on it.

“Looks like you’ll be going first against the Swedish Short-Snout. Viktor?”

Viktor stuck his hand in the bag and dug around. He made a hiss of pain, and then pulled out a dragon with the number four around its neck. He gave it a smug looking grimace as he squeezed it.

“The Hungarian Horntail,” Bagman said, looking disappointed and glancing at Harry. “You’ll be fourth, leaving you as number two, Harry.”

He held out the bag, and Harry pulled out the remaining model dragon with a number two around its neck. Harry gave a sigh of relief.

“The Welsh Green,” Bagman said. Harry gave Viktor a thankful look. “Now, I’ll just go out to see if we’re ready. When you hear the sound,” Bagman waved his wand giving off a small ‘boom’ sound, “which will be much louder, you will come out one at a time. Cedric for the first, Harry for the second, Fleur for the third, and Viktor for the fourth. You’ll be tasked with collecting the Golden Egg. Everyone understand?”

The champions nodded.

“Alright then. We’ll call for you soon.” They four of them were left alone in the tent.

“Thank you so much Viktor,” Harry said.

“It was nothing,” Viktor said. “But I think they did charm it for you. It bit and scratched me to try to avoid being picked up.”

Fleur said something fast paced in French that sounded very unkind. The first boom sounded.

“Here I go,” Cedric said. “Wish me luck.”

“Good Luck,” the other three chorused.

* * *

Cedric stepped into the arena, keeping his eyes on the Short-Snout. The dragon, similarly, kept her eyes on him.

“Our first champion, Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts, will face the Swedish-Short Snout,” Bagman announced.

Cedric glanced at a few of the boulders dotted around the arena. Upon first hearing about the dragons, he had planned to use transfigure something into a dog to distract the dragon. Harry’s copy of _Dragons: From East to West_ held a lot of useful information. The Short-Snout, for example, lived in the uninhabited mountains of northern Sweden and loved to dine on deer.

A quick transfiguration, and there were several deer standing on the opposite side of the arena from the nest of eggs. The dragon huffed, smoke coming from its nose. It glanced back and forth between Cedric and the deer.

“A decent attempt at transfiguration, but it doesn’t look like the dragon is going for it,” Bagman said.

Cedric frowned, and cast another transfiguration at a boulder. Suddenly, the dragon had competition for its meal in the form of a cougar. With new competition for its favorite food, the dragon turned its attention completely to the animals.

“And the dragon goes for the new addition!”

Cedric ran as quickly and as quietly as he could towards the nest, hoping not to draw the dragons attention. He grabbed the golden egg just as the dragon picked up the cougar and threw it into the air, blowing fire on it. Cedric made his way back to the entrance of the arena, but the dragon had spotted him near the nest, and went back to ignoring the deer.

Cedric made it out of the arena with a few singes. The dragon roared in rage and smacked one of the boulders with its tail. A piece came off and smacked Cedric in the arm.

“And Cedric has the egg! He finished in six minutes, twenty seconds.”

* * *

Snape watched the Hufflepuff’s task with indifference.  Cedric Diggory was not his target today.  Knowing the types of dragons that were here today, Snape hoped that Potter got the Horntail.

_That_ would be perfect.

The Horntail would very quickly show Potter how very little he really knew, and once Potter had suffered that embarrassment, Snape himself would end the boy.  Snape grinned at the thought of Potter being humiliated by a creature before Snape killed him.

* * *

“Well, ‘e’z not dead,” Fleur said.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed.

The second boom sounded and Harry winced.

“Good luck ‘arry,” Fleur said, kissing him on the cheek. “You will need it to beat me.”

“Here’s to hoping Dobby’s come through,” Harry said.

“That house-elf luffs you,” Viktor said. “He’ll haff succeeded.”

“Of courze, ‘e will,” Fleur said, giggling. “Anyzing for ‘iz Great ‘arry Potter zir.”

* * *

Snape scowled at the next announcement.  While it wasn’t the Horntail, at least Snape would be able to kill the boy sooner.

“Our next champion, also of Hogwarts, Harry Potter will face the Common Welsh Green.”

Harry took a deep breath and entered the arena. The dragon let off a jet of flame into the air. Harry swallowed nervously. He began walking forwards, slowly, with his wand in his pocket and his hands in the air.

“He’s, uh, walking towards the dragon,” Bagman said, sounding confused.

According to _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland_ the Welsh Green was not just a dragon. The ancestors of the Green had apparently mated with snakes. Harry wasn’t sure how they managed that, and he didn’t really want to know either. The important thing was, Greens could understand Parseltongue. They, along with the Peruvian Vipertooths, were the only dragons that did.

“ _Greetings Great Mother_ ,” Harry hissed out. “ _I mean you no harm_.”

“He’s hissing at the dragon?” Bagman said. The students in the stands began to murmur.

“ _And what is it you do mean to do then, little ape?_ ” the dragon asked.

“ _As I understand it, the place where you make your roost does not have an abundance of the mountain sheep common to the place we humans call Wales._ ”

“Is he…is he actually talking to the dragon?” Bagman asked.

“ _This is correct, little ape._ ”

“ _In return for the false, golden-colored egg that was placed in your nest, I will give you as many of these sheep as you require to eat your fill._ ”

“ _My appetite is mighty, little ape. How do I know you can hold up your end of the bargain?_ ”

“Dobby,” Harry said, quietly so that the other students and the judges couldn’t hear him. The only indication that Dobby could hear him, was that four Welsh Mountain sheep appeared before the dragon.

“How, how did he manage to do that?” Bagman asked. “Amazing. It appears Potter has used wandless, silent conjuration!”

Harry rolled his eyes. Dobby had been perfectly happy to assist him with the task when Harry had asked. After finding out the species of the four dragons, it had been easy to figure out each’s favorite food. Dobby had locations for each of the food sources.

Dobby had offered to help the other champions as well, calling them The Friends of The Great Harry Potter Sir. Dobby bringing the dragons a distraction had been Plan B for all of them. It was only luck that Harry had gotten the one dragon he could actually communicate with.

“ _So many_ ,” the dragon said, licking her lips. “ _I shall require at least five more._ ”

“Dobby,” Harry whispered again. Five more sheep appeared. The dragon looked over her nest, and spotted the false egg. She pulled it out with her mouth and placed it in front of Harry before turning back to the sheep.

“Harry Potter has done it! In two minutes, three seconds. That is the fastest recorded time for a first task in tournament history and -! Oh, Merlin – those poor sheep!  Hey now, what’s this!?”

“Harry!” he heard several voices call out.  He turned in time to see Snape with his wand pointed at him.  Harry didn’t even get time to get his wand up before Snape cast his spell.

“SECTUMSEMPRA!”

The curse hit Harry across the chest, and Harry quickly lost consciousness from the blood loss.  The last thing he saw was Snape’s nasty-looking smile before he blacked out completely.


	5. Winding Down the AU

_“ – should never have hired – “_

_“ – almost killed – “_

_“ – never meant to – “_

_“ – should have killed that man when – “_

_“ – could you be so stupid – “_

Harry woke slowly, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the lights.  He was in the Hospital Wing.  Whatever argument was going on was still going on, although in hushed voices.  He could hear Dumbledore, Flitwick, Sirius, and McGonagall.

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed, noticing that he woke up.  “Madam Pomfrey, its Harry!  He’s awake!”

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and the argument that was being held was immediately stopped.  Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry several times and then disappeared from view.

“Harry?” Sirius asked.  “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit with the Knight Bus,” Harry said.

“You’d have been in far better shape if you’d been hit by the Knight Bus,” Flitwick said.

“What happened?” Harry said.

“What do you remember?” Hermione asked.

“The dragon gave me the egg and I turned around and there was Snape.  What was Snape doing there?”

“We don’t know,” Dumbledore said.  “Apart from his actions, we have no way of knowing his motives.  After attacking you the crowd rained down spells on him.  He was completely unrecognizable by the time they were done, and most certainly dead.”

“Even the dragon set upon him,” Hermione said.

“And good riddance too,” Sirius said.  “I have no idea what you were thinking, allowing that man to work here after everything he’s done.”

“Yes, Sirius, I know your feelings on the matter.  You’ve made them quite clear,” Dumbledore said.  “If you’ll excuse me Harry, I think I’ll retreat to my office for now, rather than be baited into another argument over the same things.”

Sirius looked slightly ashamed as Dumbledore left.

“How long have I been out?”

“The entire rest of the day,” Hermione said.  “It’s actually 4 am now.”

Pomfrey returned with a tray of potions, “You’ll drink every single one of these Potter.  The curse Snape used is of his own invention and it’s quite dangerous.”

Harry drank his potions without complaint.

“So, how did the others’ do with their dragons?”

“Fleur was right after you,” Hermione started.  “And then Viktor.  And mind you this is all second hand from Parvati and Lavender as I followed you into the Healer’s Tent.”

* * *

Fleur entered the arena with her head held high.

“Our third contestant is Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons! She will face the Chinese Fireball!”

Fleur frowned. One of her earlier plans was to use her Veela allure on the dragon, since the allure had a calming effect on animals. It might have worked if she had gotten the Green or the Short-Snout, but both the Fireball and the Horntail regularly hunted humans, and her allure might make them decide to try and eat her instead.

With that in mind, she decided to go for the Fireball’s weak spot instead. _Strengths and Weaknesses of Various Dragons_ listed only one easily accessible weak spot for the Fireball – its eyes.

“Conjunctivitus!” Fleur cast. Her spell hit the dragon in its eyes. The dragon roared in pain and shot flames towards Fleur’s direction. She dodged, and the dragon didn’t follow since it was still blinded.

“Aguamenti,” took care of the flames that had caught on her skirt.

“Ooh, close one there!” Bagman exclaimed.

The fireball began thrashing around, getting very close to its own nest of eggs. Fleur gasped. She didn’t want the eggs to be harmed.

“Deprimo!” she cast. The dragon stumbled back, away from the nest. Fleur sighed in relief, and then collected the golden egg.

“I don’t believe it, two in one day! Fleur Delacour finishes in two minutes, four seconds, narrowly missing beating out Harry Potter!”

* * *

“What ‘appened!?” Fluer demanded, seeing Harry surrounded by Pomfrey and several other people in the Healer’s tent.

“I’m not sure,” Cedric said.  “He got passed his dragon, and then something happened.  I think I heard one of them muttering about Snape.”

“It was Snape,” Hermione said.  “He cursed Harry after he got the egg.”

The three of them watched as spell after spell was cast on Harry.

“’arry better be alright, or I’ll do something very bad to zis Snape person,” Fleur said.

“Too late,” Hermione said.  “The crowd already got him.”

Ten minutes later, the next ‘boom’ rang out.

“Zat was much longer zan ours,” Fleur said.

“Viktor’s got the biggest, most dangerous dragon of them all,” Cedric said.

* * *

“Our final champion is Viktor Krum of Durmstrang, facing the Hungarian Horntail!”

Viktor entered the arena, and stared up at the large dragon. It growled at him. The Horntail was listed as the most dangerous dragon in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ for a reason. They were the top predator in the dragon world. The few weaknesses they did have, came with old age. The dragon in front of him appeared to be too young to be suffering from any of those.

Horntails were also notorious for ignoring any distractions when around their nest. That left Viktor with one option.

“Accio Firebolt!” he cast. While his own was still back in Bulgaria, Harry had offered the use of his in case one of them needed it. The broom sped over to him, and he swore to himself that if the dragon damaged the broom, he would buy the entire Gryffindor Quidditch Team Firebolts to make up for it.

“Viktor has summoned a broom! Surely he can’t plan to outfly the dragon!? Even for a professional quidditch player, that would be a nearly impossible feat!”

The dragon ignored him. So far, Viktor was nothing more than less-than-annoying gnat, and she wasn’t hungry at the moment.

“Reducto!” The spell did no damage to the dragon, but now she was paying attention to him. Viktor flew a little to the side, and then cast it again. “Reducto.”

The dragon sat up, growling, and let out a terrifying roar. Her message was clear – do that again, and you’re dead!

Viktor turned the broom, so his back was facing the dragon, and then cast it one more time, “Reducto!” The dragon roared and shot off a jet of flame, but Viktor managed to outfly it.

“Amazing! He’s outflown the dragon’s flame! Uh oh!”

Uh oh indeed, Viktor thought, as he was suddenly being chased by an angry dragon. She had broken through her chains and had taken to the air after him. Viktor took off like a shot.

“I can’t believe it! He’s actually managing to outfly a dragon!”

Viktor went through twists and turns, not trying to shake the dragon off his tail, but to keep it from being able to aim fire at him. When he came close to the nest, he swooped down and grabbed the golden egg.

The dragon roared in rage, and he led her on another chase, twisting and turning, until he flew her straight into the incoming spellfire of her handlers. Viktor didn’t land until they had her subdued.

* * *

“Viktor grabbed the egg and completed the task in seven minutes, twenty-four seconds!  Give us a few minutes to gather the champions, and we’ll give them their scores!”

A few minutes later, three of the four champions were gathered in front of the judges’ table.

“Where is Harry?” Viktor asked

“Zat man, Snape, he cursed ‘arry after ‘e fought ‘iz dragon.”

 “Our first contestant, Cedric Diggory, used transfiguration and got his egg in six minutes, twenty seconds.  Judges?” Bagman himself shot up an ‘8’ with his wand.

Dumbledore and Maxime both gave him a ‘9’, while Crouch gave him an ‘8’.  Karkaroff sent up a ‘7’.  The crowd gave a cheer.

“Our second contestant, Harry Potter, who is currently being cared for after that cowardly attack from Snape, used wandless, silent conjuration, and got his egg in two minutes, three seconds.  Judges?”  Bagman asked, shooting up a ‘10’.

Dumbledore, Maxime, and Crouch all gave him ‘10’ as well, but Karkaroff sneered, giving him a ‘6’.  The crowd that had been cheering as each ‘10’ was revealed, began to boo at Karkaroff.  Even Viktor was looking at him with distaste.

“Our third contestant, Fleur Delacour, attacked the dragon directly, getting her egg in two minutes, four seconds.  Judges?”  Bagman sent up another ‘8’.

Maxime gave her a ‘10’, and Crouch and Dumbledore both gave her a ‘9’.  Karkaroff gave her a ‘7’.  The Beaubatons students gave loud cheers.

“And our final contestant, Viktor Krum, decided to outfly the dragon, getting his egg in seven minutes, twenty-four seconds.  Judges?”  Bagman sent up a ‘9’.

Karkaroff joyfully sent up a ‘10’, rousing several loud ‘boos’ from the crowd for his favoritism, even if the act of outflying the dragon was amazing.  Dumbledore sent up another ‘9’ while Crouch gave him a ‘10’.  Maxime, frowning severely, gave him a ‘7’ to match the score Karkaroff gave Fleur.

“In fourth place, with 41 points, is Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts.  In third place, with 43 points, is Fleur Delacour of Beaxbatons.  In second place, with 45 points, is Viktor Krum of Durmstrang.”  The crowd had begun cheering, getting louder with each placement reveal, but now they were almost deafening.

“And finally, in first place, with 46 points, is Harry Potter of Hogwarts!” Bagman yelled as loud as he could, to be heard over the crowd.

* * *

“I’m in first place?” Harry asked, stunned.

“Yes,” Hermione said.

“Congratulations, Harry.  Even if your score should have been higher,” Sirius said.

“Viktor said he would be talking to his Headmaster about it,” Hermione said.

Dobby appeared silently by Harry’s bedside, “Dobby is sorry Dobby did not stop the bad man.”

“That’s alright Dobby.  I don’t blame you or anyone else for Snape’s actions,” Harry said.  “Could you make sure that dragon gets however many sheep she wants for the rest of her stay at Hogwarts?”

 “Dobby is not sure how many she-dragon would like, but Dobby will bring her several every hour.”

“I’m sure she’ll be ecstatic,” Harry said.  “Is there anything else I’ve missed?”

“Only that talk that Dumbledore wanted,” Sirius said.  “But that can wait until you’re released from the clutches of the Mother Dragon that rules this place.”

Harry grinned.

* * *

Sirius invited himself along to Harry’s meeting with Dumbledore once Harry was released from the Hospital Wing.  Flitwick, Harry was told, would also be joining them shortly.

“What is it you wanted to talk about sir?” Harry asked.

“I’d like to apologize again for Severus’ actions, but I originally wanted to talk about your living arrangements for the summer.”

Harry frowned, and said, “I won’t go back to the Dursleys.”  Dumbledore winced and stroked his beard.

“No, no, Filius has already informed me as such.  I, first, must apologize.  When I left you there, I thought you may have a harder life than other children, like Mr. Black here, but I never thought that they would do anything else.  A cultural difference, if you would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goblin Warfare continues as usual, in Chapter 07: A Talk With Dumbledore with the rest of the talk with Dumbledore, only with Horace Slughorn in the place of Snape for the rest of the year. As Snape didn’t have much (if anything) to do with the rest of the story, replacing his name with Slughorn’s as you read shouldn’t be too big a problem.
> 
> [This link]() will take you to that chapter.


End file.
